With the Internet, the amount of multimedia content that can be accessed by the public has significantly grown. There are occasions where a user who once accessed particular multimedia content needs or desires to access the content again at a later time, possibly at or from a different place. Moreover, a user may decide to share multimedia content with another user. For example, a user may choose to share photos by publishing or transferring the user's digital photos that enables the user to share them with others either publicly or privately. The user may choose to use a social media platform to perform the sharing.